The proposed research is in diversional and educational activities directed toward the teen-agers of Elim by providing them with a place where they can have group activities and where they can pursue individual interests. This place can provide supplies and equipment for use by individuals and groups where they will learn different hobbies if they desire and these hobbies would help in determining their future careers. The primary objective of the project is to re-channel the energies of the teen-agers and people of other age-groups to activities beneficial to our village and to themselves. This place would provide a reasonable alternative to drinking caused by boredom by providing them with a place to have activities and where they can work on constructive individual projects. Therefore, with the above views as the objectives of the proposed research, the people of Elim are seeking funds for construction of a community hall and to obtain supplies and equipment for individual and group activities. This community hall would benefit the community as a whole, as it would provide a place for our various organizations to meet. It would provide a place for recreation, hobby shops, machine repair shop and it would also be our library center. At the present time our library books are stored away for lack of a building to use as a library.